seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angel Fish
The Angel Fish is the fifty-first episode of the first season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis Angelica, the Angelfish Princess, asks the girls if they could look after her pet, Scooter. Tubarina volunteers and Angelica reluctantly agrees. She's worried that Tubarina will be careless when looking after Scooter. Plot Angelica is asking the girls if they can look after her pet, Scooter, for a day. When Ester is unable to, Polvina agrees to do so, but Tubarina is insistent on looking after Scooter. Angelica brings Scooter over to the Shark Palace the next day. While thinking that it would not be hard to look after an angelfish, Tubarina accidentally closes the door on Scooter. She even plans on keeping Scooter inside a cupboard next to the stairs, but Polvina and Ester tell her that it isn’t a good idea. Finally, Tubarina decides to have Scooter stay in her room with Gummy. Later, Tubarina leaves Scooter with Gummy and a plate of food while she goes over to ask Polvina and Ester for some help on her homework. When they hear about what Tubarina did, they tell her that angelfish don’t know when to stop eating and will continue swelling until they burst. The girls quickly head back to the Shark Palace, where they find Scooter missing and the plate of food eaten. Tubarina tries to think of something other than telling Angelica the truth, leading Ester to suggest to her that she find another angelfish and substitute him for Scooter. Indeed, Tubarina lures an angelfish back to her room, but unbeknownst to her, his friends see them and decide to follow. It is then that Polvina and Ester reveal that they made up the story about angelfish eating until they burst; besides, Angelica, being the Angelfish Princess, would be able to tell Scooter from someone else. They wanted to teach Tubarina a lesson; she wanted to look after Scooter and she didn’t do it properly right from the start. Tubarina admits that she deserved it, but she has one question; if Scooter didn’t burst from eating all the food, then where is he? It is then that they realise he has gone missing and they have done nothing to look for him. While the girls look for Scooter, it is revealed that he was hiding under Tubarina’s bed all this time. He sees the other angelfish at the plate and all the other angelfish at the window. By the time Gummy and the girls find Scooter and the angelfish, they have eaten everything in the kitchen. Suddenly, the angelfish begin puffing up, something that Polvina and Ester had made up as a joke. Instead of bursting, however, the angelfish propel themselves out of the kitchen as a joke, leading Tubarina to send them out. Angelica arrives right at that moment; according to her, Tubarina thought Scooter would be lonely, so he invited all of his friends over. Though Tubarina states that she does not want to see another angelfish again, Polvina and Ester trick her into having to look after Scooter and his friends again when Angelica goes away with her family next week. Errors *At 2:08, Ester can be heard speaking in Polvina's voice.